


Oh, what fun I've had

by iouhunter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouhunter/pseuds/iouhunter
Summary: This is a character that I rolled up for a Sunless Citadel campaign. I randomly generated most of this through dice rolls then worked it into a story. I hope you enjoy reading it!





	Oh, what fun I've had

“Glynceran Xistsrith. Nice to meet ya! I can tell you’re a bit curious about who I am, so here it goes.” She takes a deep breath. “I was born at the young ago of zero to my parents Tristhana and Farpetor Xistsrith. They bore ten children, including myself; quite a feat for a couple of elves. The oldest, Yesbella is a politician; she’s fairly well off. The triplets Wynphine, Mialynn, and Yingeiros were born not long after. Mialynn hates me for who knows what reason. I’m not quite sure what she does but it must be pretty shady considering the only thing she ever talks about- from what I’ve heard at least- is my “impending doom”. Wynphine and Yingeiros were herders together- to say the least about their situation- but after a small dispute Wynphine stabbed Yingeiros, killed all their sheep, took all their valuables, and ran off… We haven’t heard from her since. Probably a good thing, that… Yingeiros hasn’t been doing well since then; it happened about a year ago I think so it makes sense…Anyways, Jophyra and Jorel- also twins (my we have a lot of those)- are doing quite well. Jophyra is a hunter and she makes a decent living off of that. Jorel, meanwhile, is an academic who is _quite_ successful. She gives many lectures at various institutions and has published several books; the most popular being _“Centaurs, Satyrs, and Other Half Humanoid Beasts: The Dos, The Don’ts and The Maybes: A Beginner’s Guide.”_ Perhaps you’ve heard of it? It holds some interesting info at any rate.Next up, my twin brother Craydark and I. We were lucky enough to be born right within our family home; a mansion if you’ll believe that! I was born first mind you, no matter what he says. Haven’t seen him in a while though... Craydark’s a merchant you see and he never bothers to send word on how he’s doing... Oh! One thing that is worth mentioning is that we were both born with this odd birthmark on- Okay, maybe I shouldn’t share that...  
Moving on. My youngest siblings, Iarphine and Zinjyre, are also twins! Iarphine had been working in a mine for a while, before it collapsed; the falling rocks broke her back leaving her paralysed from the waist down. She spiralled deep into a depression after the accident. Zinjyre takes care of her whenever she can, though as a high ranking army official, her work often takes her away from home. Thankfully her son Elaberos is there to fill in for her whenever she’s away....But enough about the rest of them, it is _my_ backstory you’re dying to hear!” She clears her throat.“So you see, I was quite young- only about twenty or so- when my parents abandoned us. They collected all their belongings before running off to join some horrid cult. My grandparents Qinquinal and Adjyre, took us in. Because my parents didn’t leave any money behind, my grandparents converted our mansion into a temple of which anyone could come in to worship any god they chose. A couple of other families and a few priests moved in with us too. Despite all the guardians we technically had at that point, no one stopped any of us from exploring nearby. As such, Craydark and I decided to investigate some filthy warren with a couple of other kids. It was there I contracted a disease that turned my hair permanently grey.  
Although I like the change in hair colour, the other symptoms of the disease convinced me to stay closer to home even after I had recovered. This is likely what allowed me to meet Bivaris. It was with her that I had my first real relationship. She was a hunter and we grew close rather quickly, but alas it was not meant to be. I love dancing you see, and the moment I learnt just how awful she was at it, I knew there was no way we could possibly be together. I was forced to break it off and we parted ways.  
Speaking of dancing, that was actually what led me to worship Olidammara! It was my 132nd birthday and I was dancing in the city square to celebrate. Olidammara witnessed the display, and he was so awed by my tremendous skill that he came down himself and begged me to worship him! …I think… I was _pretty_ high at the time, not to mention drunk… but no matter, because by chance or fate– probably chance– I found a runestone not long after that was said to be blessed by Olidammara himself! Or rather I got the _opportunit_ y to acquire one…Some elf in a tavern –clearly drunk and I swear he was a goth or something given how dark all his clothes were- was bragging about having found the runestone on some adventure. Waved it all around in the air even! Of course, I knew I just _had_ to have it, so we rented a room and sometime in the early morning I swiped it from his bag before sneaking out the window. Just in time too, considering his husband burst in at that exact moment.Following _that_ fun evening, I decided to get out of town; do some actual travelling for once. I ended up meeting this dwarf between towns. A warlock by the name of Beniggs Strongarm who worshipped some guy named “Amadeus.” It sounded made up to me at the time- I know otherwise now- but who was I to judge; he could use magic so that’s all I really needed to know. Beniggs wanted my help in retrieving some artifact from a temple. It wasn’t too hard, though as we were traversing this bridge a panel fell out from under my foot which of course scared the hell out of me. I managed to stay on thankfully, but my runestone slipped out of my pocket and into the river. Now _that_ was a little more than disappointing. Anyhow, we made it to the artifact- some idol of sorts- which was covered in all manner of jewels… I could clearly get a good price for it. Long story short, I tied Beniggs up in the night and ran off with the idol; along with most of his gold. When I reached the city I met an elf by the name of Yelgolor Shaanellyn who bought it off me for a great price. He needed it to complete his collection of- well… things? From what I could tell there was not really any rhyme or reason for what he was collecting, but he was thrilled to get his hands on it least.” She takes a much needed breath before continuing on. “Well it was at this point that I decided to head back home. It’d been years since I’d left and I was starting to miss it. However, it was upon my arrival that I learnt of my grandparents’ passing. A halfling by the name of Chenelle Gnadvilvond, a priestess of Cyrrollalee, had taken over as primary caretaker in their stead. She’s extraordinarily kind, and welcomed me back to the temple with open arms. I chose to stay for a while and helped her out however I could. It was a nice break from my previous exploits and allowed me to catch up with my siblings who I missed dearly.It wasn’t until a few years after my return –mid-autumn, I believe –that I met the love of my life: Zainril Jegernu- a human.  
Despite being a _brilliant_ dancer, it was his work as a diplomat that brought him into town. We fell in love instantly and I accompanied him back to his home. A year later we wed and several more after that I bore my first child, Coramir. Following some discussion, we chose then to move back to my home, and we bought a small house, not far from the temple. It was there that my second son, Petenas, was born. We chose Chenelle to be our children’s godmother as there was no one more suited to the job than she.Coramir has a pretty steady job producing lumber for building and such. Petenas, on the other hand, is incredibly skilled in woodcarving and has made a flourishing career from it. I’m extremely proud of both of them for what they’ve accomplished.” Glynceran smiles fondly before her expression saddens.“A while after my sons left home, my siblings and I each received a letter from our parents saying that they missed us and wanted us to visit.. the others just ignored it, and rather than following their example, Zainril and I decided to go… It was a ruse. We were halfway to where they’d said to meet before their cult grabbed us right off the road… They brought us to their camp and after a lengthy speech my father himself sacrificed Zainril on an altar to- guess who. That’s right. Amadeus. I really hate him whoever he is…My parents tried using his sacrifice to lure me into their cult, and though I pretended to accept their (rather horrid) offer, I used the next chance I got to escape back home. Why they thought that would work, who knows; but I have a feeling they weren’t entirely sane…” She looks down.“It took me a few days before I was able to even speak about what happened… Several years before I felt well enough to function even somewhat normally again… But by that point I didn’t feel up to working in the temple again. I wanted to try something new.An recruitment advert for the army in one of the local taverns piqued my interest and thus I decided to become of soldier.  
They, of course, trained me as a cleric.I trained for a year before being sent off to my first battle. In which, I fought valiantly on the front lines, and am no doubt well remembered by my fellow soldiers for my bravery!…I assume so anyhow. I don’t _actually_ remember anything from that battle… I think I was knocked out during it, because I remember waking up in the middle the battle field, with only the dead for company… So, yaaa... Being a soldier wasn’t quite to my taste anyways, as I’ve never been the “following orders” type, so I just sort of wandered off after that…Not much has happened since then, except for when I ran into one of my old army buddies on the road. Raidrish Crucacmullir; a Dragonborn. It didn’t quite go as I’d hoped seeing as she accused me of desertion and promptly tried to kill me... My parents were apparently not the only ones to go insane. All in all, we ended up parting ways, which was probably for the best.”She sighs. “But now I’m back drifting from town to town; seeing what else life has to offer... Ah. Well that’s enough about me. Tell me about yourself. What’s your name?”


End file.
